


Coming Home

by CathrineMcCord



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineMcCord/pseuds/CathrineMcCord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stand there like you always do, head bowed, waiting for me to let you in, lips pinched and silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Lyrics - [Alone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6sA4R4AI8o)

 

\- 

 

//hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone//

 

There is a knock at the door. With a sight I dip my head back and close my eyes. I don't feel any kind of desire to get up from my very comfy couch just yet. The knocking grows more persistent and another heavy sight rolls over my lips. In the end I resign, put down my tablet and shuffle to the door. I can already feel the cold metal of the door handle under my palm, when I hesitate for a second.

 

If the late visitor standing outside that door could at least come as a bit of a surprise. But he doesn't, I am already sure of who it will be.   

 Still, though I know exactly who it is, there is this familiar sensation rolling around my stomach, the one that makes me feel horribly unprepared.

Slowly I pry the door open and step aside.

 

You stand there like you always do, head bowed, waiting for me to let you in, lips pinched and silent.

"Come on ...", are my only words, as I will myself into motion, wandering  into the living room and drooping down on my couch again.

 

I hear the door fall shut and then there is the rustling of the fabric as you sink into the arm chair opposite me. Only you sit in that chair. When I'm alone I barely touch it. But you don't know that.   

 

//Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone//

 

In the beginning, when you started showing up at my door, I still tried to make conversation. Now I don't even bother to open my mouth anymore, there is never an answer anyway. I just pick up my tablet and start working again.

 

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see your eyes darting between the floor and me. You think I don't notice, but I can feel your piercing blue gaze cutting through me like shards of glass. 

 

It's like this every evening.

I let you in, you sit in that chair, at some point I make my way to bed and when I wake up the next day, you are gone.

Every night we are not on duty. No exceptions.

 

The absurd thing is we already tried it. We were already sharing a flat. We already came to the opinion that it was worth a try. We already tried it until our throats were sore from shouting, until we were tired from constant fighting. We already tried it until you hated everything I did and I hated everything you stood for.

We already tried it until we came to the mutual agreement that it would never work.

We already tried it until you threw me out and I was eager to leave. 

 

//you don't know how long i have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone//

 

And now you are here again, standing outside my door, every night at exactly the same time, following me, seeking me out.

And you don't even tell me why.

 

I look up from my tablet, expecting you to look away. But you hold my gaze, staring me down, unwavering. I think I might have caught you of guard. I don't usually look up.

 

I have no idea that it isn't the sudden change in my demeanor that renders you unable to look away, but the fact that I fascinate you.

 

 Your eyes suddenly spark from intensity and I find myself wondering where I have seen this last. Probably during every fight, every cry. When we circled each other like hungry lions.

 

"I miss it ...", you say, sudden and unexpected. I don't have to ask what you mean. We think the same.

 

I just nod slowly and stand up. I decide that I have enough for today.

Your eyes follow me as I make may way to the bedroom.

 

"You can always stay overnight, If you want to.", I say before I leave. I don't know why.

I catch a last glimpse of you bowing your head again as I pass the mirror, but I don't catch any of the words that come tumbling over your lips.

 

"I stay ever night ...", you whisper.   

 

 

//Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone//

 

 

When I wake up the next morning you lie right beside me.

You sleep so peaceful, I have to wait for ages till you stir awake.

 

"You stayed.", it's stupid to state the obvious, but it's also true. You answer with holding my gaze steady and calm.

 

"Why?", I ask slowly. You just shrug, your face wearing a utter clueless expression. It's a rare one, but also one I came to love.

 

After a long time of pondering the though, while absentmindedly stroking your fingers across my hip, your lips suddenly curve into a soft smile.

 

"Maybe, because I haven't just missed our fights ..."

I feel a soft kiss pressed to my forehead and calloused fingers digging into my hips.      

"... but because I've missed you."

 

//How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone//

**Author's Note:**

> Text POV - Q  
> Song POV - Bond
> 
> _
> 
> Visit http://eptastory.tumblr.com/ for more :)


End file.
